


For Dessert

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: So, what's for dessert?
Relationships: Zumi | Siebold/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	For Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I've started playing Pokemon games again and my thirst for the fine men has arisen once more. Siebold needs more content, among others, and I am here for them. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

You didn't think there was anything in the world that was more attractive than a man that could cook. It showed that he had a passion for the art and didn't view it as just a woman's job. It wasn't something boring or mundane and it was a good life skill to have. You were lucky to have met Siebold.

He was a well-known chef around the Kalos region and even owned a high class restaurant. You fell in love with his cooking after the first bite. He knew his way around the kitchen and everything he made for you just made your heart melt. They say: ‘the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.’ Well it could be said that the same went for women as well. You would never pass up an opportunity to try delicious foods.

As soon as he suggested that he cook for you in the comfort of his own home, you were more than eager to agree. A quiet evening of fine dining with your beloved sounded too good to be true. You were looking forward to it and Siebold found your enthusiasm to be quite endearing. He cooked your favourite meal that night. Nothing was too simple or too complex that Siebold couldn't make from scratch. Top it off with a bottle of red wine and it made for the perfect night. 

You sat idly on the couch, nursing a pleasant buzz with half a glass of wine. It made your body feel warm and you had a constant smile gracing your lips. You were in a giddy mood and you felt like you were on cloud nine. Music played softly in the background, only adding to the intimate atmosphere inside the apartment. A noise from the kitchen snapped you out of your stupor. Siebold returned from the kitchen, taking up the spot next to you. He settled down next to you with his own glass, taking a leisurely sip of the drink. You cuddled up next to his side, pecking his cheek.

“Thanks for the wonderful meal.”

Siebold smiled fondly. “It was the least I could do.”

"So what's for dessert?" you asked.

He hummed in thought. "I never thought that far" he murmured while scratching his chin.

You frowned and let out a pathetic whine.

"But dessert is the best part" you insisted.

Siebold smirked. "Guess we'll just have to improvise."

He leaned closer, brushing a stray strand of hair out of your face. He pressed his lips to the shell of your ear.

"How about I have you instead?" he whispered seductively.

His words sent a delicious shiver racing down your spine. He didn't wait for your response as he started pressing hot kisses to your neck. You moaned softly and tilted your head back, giving him more access to your skin. He licked and sucked the delicate flesh, leaving behind angry red marks as he trailed his lips lower. You moaned as he groped you through your dress, his hands kneading your breasts through the thin material. Your body was starting to burn up and you couldn't blame the alcohol for it. You could feel a dull ache form between your legs, making you rub your thighs together. 

You gently grasped Siebold's face and brought him up to your lips. He moaned against your mouth, pressing his lips hard against yours. His tongue gently lapped at your lips and you opened your mouth, letting out a blissful sigh. His tongue caressed your own, rubbing it slowly and sensually to coax it into a playful dance. You were more than happy to rise to the challenge, kissing him with as much passion as you could muster.

You had to part for air when the need for oxygen burned in your chest, causing you to reluctantly part from the fiery embrace. His mouth didn't travel far as he pressed feather light kisses to your jaw. His hands slid the flimsy straps of your dress down your arms, allowing him to push the dress down your chest. He groaned against your skin when he noticed you decided not to wear a bra tonight. It made him shiver thinking about how you were practically naked under your dress all evening.

"Did you plan this?" he whispered hotly against your skin.

You giggled softly. "I might have."

"You little imp."

You gasped sharply as you felt his lips wrap around a pink tip. He sucked the hard bud into his warm mouth, his tongue swirling and flicking against the peak. Your mouth came ajar as you gasped and groaned, the heat in your stomach coiling under his ministrations. He let go, switching to the other breast to lavish it with attention. When he decided that he put you through enough torture he let go, his shimmering blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"I wonder what you taste like."

He slipped off the couch, kneeling on the floor in front of you. He pushed your dress up to your hips, his mouth leaving wet kisses along your thighs. You leaned back into the couch, giving him better access as he parted your legs and nestled between them. 

He slipped your panties down your legs, the article of clothing already soaked through with your arousal. Your breath hitched as you felt his breath fan across your wet sex, making you squirm underneath him. Siebold chuckled from the display, holding your thighs apart to make sure you couldn’t shy away from his touch.

"My, you're already dripping for me darling."

He licked his lips and pressed forward, placing his mouth against you. You choked on a loud moan, your body arching off the couch against him. The taste was better than he could have anticipated. The flavour danced across his tongue and he could feel his pants become tighter in response. Siebold was usually a man of tact and finesse. Those qualities seemed to fly out the window as he ate you out. You threaded your fingers through his silky blond locks, tugging and pulling his hair with every lap of his tongue. He groaned against you, your honey dripping down his chin as he pressed his face against your harder. His tongue flicked and poked your sensitive bundle of nerves, making your hips twitch and roll into his waiting mouth. 

The coil in your stomach was taut, your body aching and trying to seek the sweet solace of release. Siebold could tell by the way your breathing became harsh that you weren't far off. His tongue dipped down to your soaked entrance, wriggling into the tight hole. You keened at the sensation, your toes curling as your eyes fluttered from pure bliss. His nose brushed against your clit, only adding to the pressure suddenly snapping inside you.

You came with a loud scream of rapture, your hips locking up as you bathed in ecstasy. Siebold kept his mouth locked against you, lapping up your sweet release and making sure he didn't waste a single drop. You were slowly coaxed down from your high, your body still twitching in the aftermath. Siebold let go of you with a wet pop, his tongue swishing over his lips to gather the last of your essence. He crawled back up your body, a devilish grin tugging at his lips.

"Such an exquisite taste" he murmured against your mouth. 

You groaned softly, tasting yourself on his lips as he kissed you. 

"Now, let's move this to the bedroom."

You weren't going to argue with that. After all, you needed to taste him next.


End file.
